buildafightworkshopfandomcom-20200214-history
Justice League vs Bowser
Description Bowser killed Superman in other wiki (The Death Battle Fanon Wiki), so Justice League come and trying to avenge Superman. Dreamy Bowser and Giga Bowser will also be included. Battle Dreamy Bowser was roaring after he killed Lois Lane, Bowser turned back to normal. Bowser: Pfft, that was fun. Bowser sighs, he continue to walk away. Flash: Stop right there turtle! Bowser: Huh? Flash was standing there while Batman, Green Lantern (Hal Jordan), Wonder Woman, Cyborg, and Aquaman appears behind Flash. Bowser: Oh you gotta be kidding me. Batman: He killed Lois... Justice League were shocked after they hear what Batman say. Bowser: That's true and I also killed Superman. Bowser point his finger at the burning corpse which was Superman's body. Wonder Woman: You monster! Wonder Woman charges at Bowser, Bowser jumps and punch Wonder Woman. The Flash then uses his speed to hit Bowser, tossing Bowser away for miles. Bowser gets up and see Hal Jordan flying toward him, Wonder Woman kicks Bowser's knee and Hal Jordan create a giant hammer and stomps Bowser. Bowser then comes out from underneath Hal's hammer and breaks it, Bowser turns and throw a punch at Wonder Woman but unfortunately she blocks the attack and headbutts Bowser. Bowser grabs Wonder Woman and throwing her to Hal like a ragdoll, Bowser chuckles. Aquaman throws his trident at Bowser, Bowser grabs it and throw it back at Aquaman, Aquaman catches it and tries to stab Bowser with it. Bowser slaps Aquaman that tosses him in the building, Cyborg keep firing at Bowser until Batmobile hits Bowser, Batman jumps out of his car and trying to fight Bowser, Bowser grabs Batman's arm and using him as a shield. Cyborg accidentally shot Batman, Batman was thrown like a ragdoll and Hal Jordan catches him. Bowser breathes fire at Cyborg, Cyborg dodges but Bowser kicks Cyborg away. Wonder Woman stabs Bowser's shell, Bowser turn around and punch Wonder Woman. Bowser got tied by Hal which Bowser later breaks it by himself, Bowser lift a car and quickly throw it at Hal. The Flash keep hitting Bowser, then Aquaman kicks Bowser's face, Bowser knock them both out. Batman: He is pretty tough, I need to have Justice Buster. Bowser slammed Wonder Woman and Aquaman, The Flash pushes Bowser away from them. Bowser: Hehehe. Admit it, you guys can't defeat me! Justice Buster kicks Bowser, Bowser was thrown at the building, the Justice Buster was beating up Bowser, and Justice Buster punches Bowser. Bowser jumps and punch Justice Buster, Justice Buster grabs Bowser and tosses him to Hal Jordan, Hal Jordan creates a giant fist and uppercuts Bowser, throwing him in a space. Bowser slammed into ground, Bowser gets up. Bowser: That was... Impressive. Let me show you impressive now. Bowser is turning big, he became... Giga Bowser. Giga Bowser: RROOAAARRR! Wonder Woman was the first to fight Giga Bowser, Wonder Woman swings her sword, Giga Bowser blocks and he throws her at the Flash. Both Flash and Wonder Woman was knocked out, Aquaman throws his trident at Giga Bowser, Giga Bowser dodges and kicks Aquaman. Justice Buster charges at Giga Bowser, unfortunately Giga Bowser rip Justice Buster apart, Batman himself jump away safety. Category:Nintendo vs DC Category:Halloween7 Category:Hero vs Villain Category:What If? Battles